


We are nothing alike

by orphan_account



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Everyone is morally gray, separated brothers, twin angst
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-24
Updated: 2020-04-24
Packaged: 2021-03-01 20:14:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 518
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23812894
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: A kingdom is torn when the rebels take down the corrupt king. The two twin heirs are separated when growing up as a rebel in the forest and One growing up with to loving dad's in the countryside when old conflicts arise the two brothers need to face their past, together and its difficult when they both absolutely hate each others guts.
Relationships: Anxiety | Virgil Sanders/Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders, Logic | Logan Sanders/Morality | Patton Sanders
Comments: 2
Kudos: 9





	We are nothing alike

**Author's Note:**

> My first Real fanfic on Ao3  
> I'm not that good of a writer so please don't judge too harshly.  
> Also please follow me on Wattpad @PanicAtThePilots07  
> and On Quotev @CloudyPastelSkys

Once upon a time, There was a beautiful queen who had two twin boys. The boys were kept a secret. The kingdom which they lived in was unsafe.  
The queen knew a war was coming. The King was unfair and weak so it was only a matter of time until a war started. So that night She planned to take her twins and leave but it was too late the enemy kingdom had started their attack. dark knights and rebels flooded the castle.  
The queen took to of her sons and fled leaving one by the stream. From this point on the two boys are destined to lead different paths. Now that you know what happened let's get into the story:

The leader of the rebels leaves the castle the job was finished. He was returning home when he heard a piercing wail following the noise he finds a boy by the stream. He tries to calm the child and uncovers his face. The child stops crying and seems fixated on the scales on the stranger's face. The leader was taken aback this was the first time a child had not screamed upon seeing his face well except for his son. He was conflicted but decided the best thing to do would be to take the boy with him. The identity of the boy was unknown to him.

Meanwhile, the queen fled the castle and stopped at a small house in the countryside setting her son on the doorstep and disappeared into the night.  
That morning the young gay couple opened the door to find a child on their doorstep the quickly took him in and planned to raise him as their own.  
"Patton, The best thing we can do is to take care of him" "Logan, We should give him a name". So that morning Logan read through every book he owned until he found a name. "Hon? How is this name?" "it is perfect". So the couple named the boy Roman. As he grew up He was creative and adventurous.

Virgil did not want a new brother at all when his father returned with a kid Virgil was worried the kid would replace him. Virgil being five stared at the other boy with a scared curiosity. "My name is Virgil," he said.  
The little boy just babbled in baby talk. His new older brother rolled his eyes and stuck his tongue out. His father had brought this kid back and he couldn't even talk.  
"Hm I'll name you Remus since I'm stuck with you I might as well try to be nice".  
Remus and Virgil grew up to be okay siblings but their relationship was wearing thin due to Virgil's constant talk about how he hates this place.

Time passes and the once small boys are now teens.  
Remus is 16 and he's very creative in a morbid way  
Roman is 16 and Creative as well but in a way that's more family-friendly.  
And Today is the day that both boys will find out the life they family they loved were not even related to them.


End file.
